1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for debranching felled trees.
2. Prior Art
During recent years a plurality of different types of machines for the mechanized lumbering industry have been proposed. Common to most of such machines is that their infeed mechanismus comprise so called peg rollers. A problem with such rollers is that they quite often cause damage to the outer wood layers which damage is of a rather large significance in that the quality of the wood is impaired.